my_singing_monsters_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Fung pray DoF
��''PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION IF YOU DO I WILL REPORT YOU FOR THIS OR WORSE''!! Baby Bio: "The Fung Pray may seem to be a rather small-statured Monster to the naked eye, but beneath the soil, this ethereal fiend grows a far-reaching system of praycelia capable of propagating dozens of clones at will! As more and more like-minded Fung Pray caps emerge from the earth, they often compete for space both physical and musical. It's not uncommon to spot a Common Fung Pray stridulation orchestras growing in a ring-like shape, so that each cap can feel included." adult''' Bio:''' ''Fuing Pray live in perfect balance with the elements, grounded between poison and crystal, meditating on the ever-changing nature of crystal and poison.The adult forn of it's self makes its signature violin-like sound, this ehtereal must rubs its cracked mantis-like forearms together in an religious act called stridulation. When it performs, its headcap glows brightly in the darkest night. It even knows about kung foo." Description The Fung Pray resembles a praying mantis except with a dark tan body and bright pink lips and fur around its neck. It has a mushroom cap on top of its head which occasionally glows bright green underneath as its plays, representing its element of Crystal. The Fung Pray sits atop a pod of leaves, and appears to have no legs like the Jeeode, and a face like the Humbug. Its bright red cap with white spots resembles that of the somewhat-poisonous Amanita muscaria mushroom (also known as "fly agaric" or "fly amanita"). as a baby it's mushroom cap look a little more like a garden nome's hat. Song The Fung Pray uses its thin, stick-like arms to produce an erhu-like sound, similar to the Bowgart, but at a much higher pitch. It plays a series of long, drawn-out notes, followed by several quicker, shorter notes. On the Continet, the Pung Pray plays long notes with Tweedle. On Cave Island, the Pung Pray plays ine long notes then two short notes with the final long note during Quibble's "solo". Breeding The Fung Pray can be bred using a combination of two pure element Ethereal Monsters. Possible combination(s): * Jeeode + Humbug Feeding Monsters The Fung Pray will request food and/or non-food items that are the products of Structures. If you cannot give the monster the food or items it requires, you can click the New Order button. After a 15 minute wait, it will ask for a new combination of foods or other items. Rewards When given the wanted foods or items, like any monster, it will reward you coins. Teleportation Fung Pray can be teleported to Cave Island at level 20 for a reward of ��50 Teleport time for Fung Pray to Cave is 124 hours . Name Origin Fung Pray's name is a double pun on feng shui, "a Chinese philosophical system of harmonizing everyone with the surrounding environment," based on the monster's hybrid body which is part fungus (mushroom) and part Mantis Boi (MSMtuber). Notes *Fung Pray was added in the 1.16.8 update, along with Crocsticks and many others. *The Fung Pray is one of three monsters in the game that have a two-word name, the others being the Toe Jammer, and Slaprock Luckybyrd. Although, T-Rox has two words separated by a hyphen. However, including My Singing Monsters Dawn Of Fire there also is the Flum Ox. That was before the Magical Monsters That will NEVER EVER come to Dawn Of Fire came to MSM1 and olny MSM1. Category:Cave Island Category:Ethereal Monsters Category:My Singing Monsters Dawn of Fire Category:Monsters Category:Double Elements Category:Instrumentalists Category:Dawn of Fire